Timeless Intervention
by aurlyza
Summary: Draco has long given up trying to figure out the love-hate thing he holds for Harry. Unknown to him, Harry is just as bewildered. Apparently both have no clue that fate can sometimes be so morbidly twisted. A love that feels so heavenly right and yet so sinfully wrong. DRARRY.


**Title:** Timeless Intervention **Pairing:** Draco/Harry **Genre: **Romance/Fantasy **Rated:** M nearing the ending **Disclaimer:** Characters of the Harry Potter universe are creations of JKR but the plot of this story is all mine :D

**A/N:** I have no idea which genre to fit this story or what warning to give anyone who is even reading this story without revealing too much but I'll have you know it's definitely a love story ^_^

**Storyline **

Draco has long given up trying to figure out the love-hate thing he holds for Harry. Unknown to him, Harry is just as bewildered. Apparently both have no clue that fate can sometimes be so morbidly twisted. A love that feels so heavenly right and yet so sinfully wrong.

* * *

**~Timeless Intervention~**

* * *

_If compromising with this stifling conventional universe only meant losing you, than I will go against the entire universe just to be with you. The stars may cross and its molten fire may wrath to bar my way to you, still I will not be melted. __A hateful fate that binds and plays with the beats of our hearts and those unjust, blind heavens, I challenge them all to forbid our union but do they not perceive, that be it a thousand lifetimes and be it till Time has ceased it's existence, I will still not let go of you._

_Because I'm dangerous, because I love you, because I will never let anyone have you but me..._

* * *

**Prologue**

**Once upon a time...**

* * *

Dusk had long given way to night, through a wispy cloud, a waning crescent moon hung low in the twilight horizon, lending a barely there light over the forest. Yet despite the almost stifling blackness that looked to promise nothing but dampened coldness, it was surprisingly cool.

"It's beautiful..." the young woman breathed.

As her gaze traveled upwards, the dim skies seemed to have been set ablaze. In it's place then stood hundreds of celestial constellations, familiar and unfamiliar, studding the night firmament. Yet a lone star, light years above it's counterparts, regal in bearing, was beaming out an astonishing diamond-like beam, dimming the other minion stars beneath it.

A tall hooded figure looked on fondly when the young woman, now spread cross legged on the dewy ground of the clearing, buried deep in the heart of the dense rainforests, had raised high a slender hand to slash the forgiving air in rapid circling motions, gradually yet certainly, a ring of silver light dawned it's entrance around them.

"That star is making me nervous..." Her companion was heard complaining. "I mean look at it, I swear it breeds darkness in it's light, Ariel."

"My dearest friend," Ariel laughed, pulling the disgruntled speaker down to huddle next to her. "You're being such a royal pain as always."

Said dearest friend snorted, doing away with the hood, revealing a face too perfectly sculptured it was simply frightening for any mere mortal to set eyes upon, even the mass of shoulder length, untamed golden curls did nothing to mar the bearer's vision of ethereal perfection. "It's my father who rules, or more precisely terrorises the land after all, Ariel."

Ariel smiled softly, coaxing her friend to splay flat onto the ground, head comfortably resting on her lap. "Do you really want this?" she whispered. "This is a milestone I've never dared touch before."

She soon found herself the recipient of a deeply intense stare coming from two sapphire orbs.

"I've never doubted your powers nor your abilities, Ariel," her friend said, eyes heavy with unveiled emotions. "I have absolute faith in you."

Ariel pursed her luscious lips, looking uncertain for the first time since they entered the forest. Her gaze fleeted to the majestic star, silently agreeing it did look like a menace, eager to cast a pallor of darkness in its wakeful light.

"Maybe we should hold this for another time, the star is bringing me shivers as well," she spoke seriously, combing her graceful fingers through the willy golden strands. "I should seek Adhar's opinions, she is well-versed when it comes to the complicated rules of constellations."

"Adhar?" Her friend's prominent nose was set wrinkling with amusement. "I didn't even know your youngest sister could even talk much more read the stars."

Ariel pouted. "Now you are a royal snob and a royal pain combined."

Aforementioned royal snob and royal pain gurgled with a short bark of merriness. "Ariel, look, I was jesting about that pesky star, I think it's most beautiful and I want to do this tonight."

Seeing her friend's shapely mouth twist into a stubborn curl she knew only too well, Ariel sighed. What could go wrong anyway, she thought. "I swear you are the real sorceress down here, bewitching me always to do whatever you say," she chided albeit indulgently.

Her friend grinned and under Ariel's gentle prodding, heaved up lazily, imitating Ariel's tightly wrung legs sitting pose with ease.

Ariel returned the grin in spares, before tossing away her black cape, digging her fingers into her ample bosom only to bring the graceful digits out again with a tiny vial nestling in her palm. Her grin froze when her friend's attention was more focused on the mounting twins gracing her chest, sheltered only by her undershirt from the thinnest cotton material. Her heartbeat escalated when their gaze met and held, those starry eyes had grown so dark, tinges of crimson was beginning to dominate the deeply set ocean blues...

Ariel shivered but not from the windy breeze nor the sight of those glowing crimson eyes, it was the way her dearest friend was encroaching her personal quarters till she could feel warm, pleasantly minted breath inches from her quivering lips.

"Do you know why I want this to happen so bad, my lovely Ariel..."

Dared she hope, Ariel breathed, she had loved this regal half-breed human in front of her ever since they were children.

"No matter who is sharing my bed or who touches you in the night, I'm the one who loves you the most, I always have and I always will."

Ariel's eyes glistened, quietly she summoned a chalice that came out of nothing but the thin air to land on the space next to her, carefully placed the crystal vial in it, shut her eyes and closed the tiny gap between their lips. She felt her world go into a tailspin when the kiss, chaste at first, turned rough and raw with desire.

"I love you, I always have and I always will," Ariel murmured when the kiss broke. "It's almost midnight, are you ready, love?"

Her lover tossed her a feral grin. "Yes, yes, let us begin and finish the deed, Ariel, and then please conjure a big feather bed for us..."

Ariel blushed prettily.

_How dare you soil my sight with your heinous insolence... _

Unknown to the blissful young lovers, Draconis was keening furiously at their folly from his throne, just beneath the endless cerulean horizon. The ancient star entity abhorred those who made mockeries out of sacred bonding laws.

Especially if the sin derived from those rare, chosen few whom he had graced with a speck of his illuminating light just to aid in making the lower, barbaric universe a better abode. Powers at their fingertips and yet they cowered when the need arose for them to complete their own pitiable love quest, terrified of being branded and judged.

Love recognised no boundaries, yes, but love too deserved the highest monument a heart could mount.

_You have dishonoured my gifts, children, I know death is the least of your fears, long after your flesh perished, I curse your souls will remain and linger, unrest and tormented you will be, as you bear witness to your own cowardly fouls, through the atrocious bloodline you created..._

**~TBC~**


End file.
